


(you suck) the pain that i'm sending

by surrenderer



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is pretty sure this is his own fault for having a fixation on Sean’s mouth, but who wouldn’t, when Sean’s lips are red and swollen like he’s been biting them for hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you suck) the pain that i'm sending

**Author's Note:**

> I can never look Sean Van Vleet in the eyes ever again. Ever.

Tom is a little terrified to open his eyes. Mostly because he has a feeling that if he does, he’ll come in his pants like a teenager without even being touched, and that’s just embarrassing when he’s a grown-ass man in his late twenties. But he can hear, which is almost as bad, so finally he gives up and glances downward at Sean. Sean, who is crouched between his spread legs and currently intent on undoing Tom’s fly with his _teeth_. And he’s not too shabby at it, because he’s pulling them off pretty soon and pressing his mouth against the shape of Tom’s dick through his underwear, his tongue soaking the cloth.

Tom is pretty sure this is his own fault for having a fixation on Sean’s mouth, but who wouldn’t, when Sean’s lips are red and swollen like he’s been biting them for hours? Maybe he has, because when Tom came home, Sean was already naked and the room smelled like sex, like Sean had been jerking off madly since Tom left that _morning_ and before Tom could register anything, he mumbled something about how red Sean’s mouth looked. So now, Sean is indulging him, licking his lips absently when he gets the boxer-briefs off too, the material wet from where he was basically trying to blow Tom through it. Tom wants to close his eyes again, because he can’t handle the hungry look in Sean’s eyes when he looks at his dick.

“Stop that,” he mumbles, although Sean probably has no clue what he’s talking about. Sean glances up at him, smirks briefly, and then his tongue is back, although it’s directly _on_ Tom’s dick this time. He licks a slow stripe up, and jesus, if Tom wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now.

He can feel Sean’s breath and he slides a hand into Sean’s hair, rubbing his fingers against his scalp and feeling Sean mumble happily against his dick when he repeats the motion. His cheeks are already flushed and there’s an insanely self-satisfied look on his face, like Tom is playing exactly into what he wants. Tom is beyond caring, though, so whatever. As long as he gets the blowjob of his life, he doesn’t care how easy for Sean he’s being.

It’d be safe to argue, though, that Sean is the one who’s easy for him, because he’s the one with his mouth moving up and down the length of Tom’s dick, with a kittenish lick here and there, or a quick sucking kiss that has Tom moaning under his breath already. Tom might be eager to get the ball rolling, but Sean is the one who looks like he’d do anything to get Tom’s dick in his mouth. Sean places a kiss at the head of his dick, which makes Tom shiver, and they’ve _just_ started. If Sean keeps that up, Tom will come from the hotness alone and then Sean will be disappointed, so he tries to hold back.

Tom tugs Sean’s hair just to get him moving, and Sean obliges, running the flat of his tongue over the head before taking him in with a pleased sound. No one should be allowed to sound that _happy_ when sucking someone else’s dick, Tom thinks in a daze, his grip on Sean’s hair loosening a little because he’s distracted by the wet heat of Sean’s mouth. That’s something you reserve for porn.

Sean’s mouth is wet and tight and attentive and absolutely dangerous, with the way he keeps flicking his tongue against the underside and sucking hard for a moment, and then backing off so that Tom can barely feel the suction. He doesn’t know what Sean has in mind, but the blowjob is just so good that Tom could probably skydive with his fear of heights as long as it means Sean keeps going. He encourages Sean wordlessly, tugging on his hair and grinning when Sean moans around his dick and sucks a little harder. Anyone would be hard-pressed to resist Sean when he looks like this, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over like there is nowhere else he’d rather be right now.

Tom drops one hand down to Sean’s cheek, where he can feel himself inside Sean’s mouth. That really shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but he can feel it when Sean sucks a little harder, or when he flicks his tongue just right to make Tom shiver. Sean could rule the world with his blowjobs, Tom thinks, although he isn’t nearly selfless enough to share Sean with the rest of the male population. And he’s pretty sure he’s not imagining the way Sean leans into his touch, trying to take him in deeper even though he can’t possibly do much more without actually deep-throating Tom.

Maybe that’s something he’s been practicing too, who knows? Tom hasn’t noticed him licking any popsicles in a suggestive way recently, though.

Sean pulls back, then moves his head in an unmistakable bobbing motion that has Tom moaning because it feels damn good, all that wet heat along with the bit of friction from Sean’s tongue. It’s not fair, how good Sean is at this, but at the same time, Tom is the one reaping all the benefits. He can’t help his protest, though, when Sean pulls off, although he quickly gets his hand around Tom’s dick to jerk him off, the spit easing the friction a little.

“You should come on my face,” Sean says, and Tom is pretty sure he has a stroke or something, because seriously, what is his life?

“I—what,” is what he manages in response, staring down at Sean, who looks right back at him with this weirdly earnest look in his eyes that makes Tom want to die a little because Sean just told him to come on his _face_ and somehow pulls off this earnest look like he thinks it’s going to be the best thing on earth.

Forget wanting to die. Tom _is_ going to die an early death at twenty-eight because of Sean.

“Well, you’re not getting a choice in the matter,” Sean informs him smugly before going back down on Tom, but with a vengeance this time. Tom chokes, because Sean is sucking hard and rubbing his tongue along the underside of his dick, and then he pulls back to cover his teeth more before angling his dick to rub the head against the ridges on the roof of his mouth gently. Tom spreads his legs wider with a loud moan, uncaring of what he must look like at this point. He’s pretty sure Sean’s winning in terms of porn star moves anyway.

Sean likes getting his hair pulled, so Tom moves his hands back into Sean’s hair, winding his fingers tight in the strands and tugging sharply. It’s not meant to make Sean stop, and Sean just moans, the sound muffled but unmistakably pleased. Tom does it again and gets the same delighted noise, but Sean starts sucking harder afterwards, like Tom isn’t just encouraging him, but hurrying him along.

There’s a lot of spit everywhere right now and Tom’s entire focus is on his impending orgasm because if he doesn’t come, he’ll probably pass out. Even if he _does_ come, he’ll probably pass out from the intensity.

Dammit, Sean.

Tom groans, pulling Sean’s hair urgently. “Close,” he manages, and Sean looks up at him, making an unhappy sound that goes straight to Tom’s dick because of the vibrations, but also because no one should ever sound that upset about a blowjob being over. It brings to mind lots of porn clips and how Tom could probably get a blowjob out of Sean any time, anywhere, in _public_ , just make him sink to his knees and unzip his pants and get that pretty mouth around his dick, and really, Tom needs to maintain _some_ dignity by not coming right away.

Sean pulls off, though, jerking Tom off efficiently as he opens his mouth a little and closes his eyes. Tom makes a sound that is absolutely not a squeak at the sight.

It certainly doesn’t help his self-control, because before he knows what he’s done, he’s wound his hand tightly in Sean’s hair again and pulled him back a little so that the first shot gets right at Sean’s cheekbone. Sean moans, though, eyes still closed (smart guy; Tom doesn’t want to deal with eye infections and Sean complaining about them) as he licks his lips, his tongue catching a bit of the second shot before it starts dripping down his scruff from his cheek. He actually starts straining against Tom’s hand, trying to get closer because apparently coming on his face isn’t enough, he just has to finish the blowjob off right.

Tom swears violently, because there isn’t much else to do when you’ve just come on your boyfriend’s face and he’s actually begging for more. He lets go of Sean’s hair, though, and Sean moans pitifully at the loss of contact before leaning in and getting his lips back around Tom’s dick, licking and sucking and doing all sorts of terrible things with that talented mouth of his as Tom rides out the last waves of pleasure and thrusts very shallowly. There’s even a moment when he pulls off and rubs Tom’s dick against his scruffy cheek gently, and then starts cleaning him off again. There’s spit and come all over his chin and on his cheeks and his face is flushed, eyes still dark and glazed over like he could do this forever.

Tom wonders if he saved lepers from a burning jungle or something in a past life in order to get a boyfriend like Sean. Whatever he did, it must have been amazing, because Sean is looking up at him happily and licking his lips a little once he pulls off for the last time and Tom pulls him up for a kiss, even though Sean is a mess right now. The come is soaking into his facial hair, and Tom’s fingers come away sticky when he touches the wet spots.

He doesn’t expect Sean to pull his fingers to his mouth and start licking them, but that’s exactly what he does, because Sean Van Vleet has always been a kinky motherfucker and he likes to drive Tom crazy. Sean sucks on his fingertips for a moment before letting him pull his hand back. His lips are still red and swollen and there is definitely drying come in his beard. There’s even some on his neck.

Tom feels oddly proud.

“You should go clean all that off,” he tries, although he doesn’t sound convincing even to his own ears. Sean obviously doesn’t believe him either because he laughs and wipes his hand over his scruff, and then licks his palm. Somehow he cleans himself off this way, and by the time he’s done, Tom is kind of tempted to get his hand around Sean’s half-hard dick and jerk him off, maybe make Sean fuck him too. Sean looks pretty satisfied, though, and when Tom motions for him to come closer so he can finish him off, he shakes his head and settles into the circle of Tom’s arms instead.

“I jerked off at least three times earlier thinking about doing that,” Sean says happily, kissing Tom’s shoulder. “Maybe more. Anyway, my dick is sore and I don’t think I can even get it up beyond where it is right now. Later, though, okay? You can come on my face again and then jerk me off afterwards.” His voice is a little raspy and abused, but he just sounds so _happy_ and makes purring sounds when Tom rubs his fingers through his hair. Tom grins and kisses his forehead, and maybe he lets Sean rub against his thigh slowly despite all his words about not being able to come again.

And maybe he rolls Sean to his stomach so he can fuck him into the mattress slowly, Sean moaning into a pillow as he rubs off against their sheets and comes like that. And maybe Tom cleans him up after with his tongue, watching Sean thrash against the mattress when he circles his tongue around his dick to clean him up _very_ thoroughly.

Payback is a bitch, although in this case, Tom isn’t sure if it’s such a bad thing after all.


End file.
